


Secret First Daughter

by a_maggiemunson



Category: Secret Service - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gunshot Wounds, I really suck at tagging, Mutual Pining, Original Fiction, Pining, Pregnancy, President’s daughter, Secret Service - Freeform, Slow Burn, Violence, depressed writing, military men, my therapist said I should start writing again so here we go my friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_maggiemunson/pseuds/a_maggiemunson
Summary: She never really knew her life was a lie. That her friends weren’t really her friends. She would have never guessed that her father was still alive or that he just happened to be the most powerful man in the world.When her life is threatened at almost every turn, the only thing she can do is go home with the liars protecting her.





	1. Well...

**Author's Note:**

> My therapist said I should start writing again. This is just kinda what popped into my head. I’m sorry I’m not a better writer! :D 
> 
> ~Love AMM

His bright green eyes lock on me as he strides toward the eight am class. I turn my head and quicken my pace in hoping he will take a hint or something.

“Hello Val,” he says. I internally groan. I can barely hear the little bit of accent in his voice when he says my name. The only person at the University of Washington to call me by my nickname. Anthony Montebello, is a transfer student from Manarola, Italy, and one of the most attractive people I’ve ever met.

There’s been a rumor around for years about why he transferred here. The colleges, or universities as they’re more universally know, in Manarola aren’t exactly matching UW. Few of the rumors involved him getting booted for one offense or another. Old family money is probably what got him in to UW. “Someone has to have pulled some strings for him,” I heard a few girls say when he first arrived.

Captain of the UW Baseball team and a thorn in my side to say the least. Always being around like he doesn’t know I’ve had a massive crush on him for years or anything like that. Always talking to everyone, volunteering, and tutoring. He’s one to stand out to say the least.

I, on the other hand am more of a wallflower as the masses would say. Margaret Valentine Moretti, Sports Medicine and English double major. Self proclaimed nerd. When I received an invitation to come live in here to study literature at The University of Washington on a full private scholarship, I was extremely excited. No doubt my good fortune was because of my English professors recommendation to some private party or another. My mom would have been so proud. I could practically see her beaming smile when I got the news.

Conditions were obviously placed on the scholarship. Just the usual I would assume. All I need to do is to keep out of trouble, attend class and keep my grades up. So no beer pong or parties on Greek row for me.

I kept to that very well until Anthony showed up. We had barely became friends, acquaintances really, when he dragged me to a frat party. Just showed up to my apartment and practically dragged me from my studies. 

Anthony had also sped up and ran right in front of me only to turn around and start walking backwards.

“Hey Anthony, how has your morning been so far?” I ask, my voice a little off having not used it yet this morning.

“Call me Tony, please. How many times do I have to ask?” He smirked at me and tilted his head to the left like an adorable little puppy. one of those puppies with one ear sticking straight up while the other flops down on his head. “My morning has been absolutely wonderful. I finally got my car back from the shop after getting her a new paint job. Since I know how much you love her, I was wondering if you wanted to take a ride with me this afternoon?” he sounded a little unsure and hopeful at the same time.

Before I could even think of a good answer my phone’s warning alarm rang. That gave me the perfect opportunity to dodged the question. 

“We’re going to be late.”

Today was going to be a long day to say the least.

—————————————

We make it to our first class with only seconds to spare. I rush to my seat, which is coincidently next to Anthony’s, before Mr. Wilson gets out of his office.

“Today we will be in the lab obviously as all of you have already finished your final projects. There is also a class tomorrow incase any of you need one more day to meet the attendance passing requirements.” Mr. Wilson announces. I can practically feel the collective groan of my classmates. Our shop class is only for the more experienced students, and I mean like ‘2 years ahead in mathematics’ smart. I’m surprised I got in as its just one of my filler classes.

Besides our instructor, there are only ten people in our class today; Anthony, Allie Thompson (part time model), Alyssa Christian (evil witch who I’m pretty sure cheated to get in), Anastasia Wheeler (tall enough to be drafted to the WNBA), Bernice Marks (tatted and pierced everywhere), Calvin Psycho (anger issues but mostly nice), Wyatt McDaniel (super nice, tall, blond and pretty), Jackson Peck (classic anime nerd), Veronica Shade (Navy brat), and little old me. We all remarkably made the “cut” so to speak.

This is one of my more interesting classes. I like some of the people in here, like Veronica and Bernice. Most of all I like the challenges this class brings to the table.

Thank God tomorrow is the last day of the semester. I don’t even technically have to go to any of my classes. I know I'm the kind of person that likes going to school, but I hate some of the people in here. Since we already finished our finals, we started a quick project that involved in CAD that if done right counted as extra credit. In all honesty I didn't even have to show up to class today, but I have always liked messing around with CAD, so like usual, I am done first. I don’t very much mind getting done early, but most of the time my lazy teacher asks me to help out the other students. Today’s project was pretty simple, and everyone was getting it. Except Calvin.

Frankly, I’m shocked they let him into this class at all. I don’t mean to be rude, but he’s dumber than a box of rocks covered in glitter and macaroni. Maybe that’s insulting the rocks a bit too much. I’m not sure he’s even completed a single project since the beginning of the semester.

I quietly ask him if he needs help. The look he gives me is this weird overly exaggerated pure hatred. Like the type of face you make at a table when you stump your little toe on said table’s leg in the middle of the dark. No one, and I mean no one can stop the 210 lb. catcher once he erupts. No one wants to get between him and his prey.

I’m going to die. Please just let it be quick.

“I don’t understand why YOU, Super Geek, have to get all up in my business! Don’t you have some speech to write or equation to solve? Huh?” he practically growls at me. “Why don’t you do that instead of bothering me!” I look down at his clenched fists. I’m just waiting for him to make a move, even though he’s usually not the kind of person to hit a woman. He’s got to be a good foot taller than me so in all honesty it shouldn’t be any trouble. Taking in to account his reach and the amount of strength that I’ve seen him use of the field, gives me a rough idea of the kind of damage he can do.

I close my eyes and wait for something, but all I feel is a strong hand on each shoulder lightly push me back a few steps. I keep my eyes shut incase that’s just the beginning of something worse. Next I hear the sound of a fist hitting flesh. My panicking brain immediately thinks that Calvin hit me, but I feel no pain and am still standing. So, not hit, cool.

I open my eyes slowly. All I can see at the moment is Anthony standing over Calvin’s body. People are talking to me, but I can’t hear them. All sound is muffled, like I shoved my head in a bucket of water. All I can see is Him. I don’t known if he is turning slowly or if I’m still frozen, but as soon as those green/blue eyes lock on mine, I snap out of it. Just in time to hear Mr. Wilson to yell, “Class dismissed!” 

I’m panicking beyond belief. I run out of class, and head straight to the bathroom. My head is pounding just as fast as my heart. I lock myself in a stall and try to go over what I just saw in my mind. 

Anthony’s knuckles were an irritated red.  
He had to be the one who hit Calvin.  
Someone also pushed me back.  
There was no one else around me, so again Anthony. 

What in a bucket of salty cheese puffs was that! Why would Anthony hit not only his teammate but his friend? I begin to think about it when I hear my next alarm ring. Damnit! give me a break today please!

—————————————

I burst through the door into my Literature class, and everyone is staring right at me. They did the whole synchronized head swivel thing that always freaky no matter what anyone else says. I can bet that my face is a shade of bright red too. I vaguely hear my professor tell me to sit down. As I do as I am told, a wild grin spreads across Reggie’s face.

“Well, that was one beautiful entrance Ms. Moretti,” he said in his posh North London accent.

Reggie Wight, class clown, professional prankster, and holds the position as my best guy friend. He is the best friend anyone could hope to have though. Reggie’s shaggy brown hair is spiked up today, though in all honesty it far too long for that. He’s sporting his old Mariners jersey and dark blue jeans with black Converse high tops. It all goes perfectly with his brown eyes and dorky smile. His signature look one could say. 

When I didn’t answer, he added, ”Quite an exit too, I’ve heard. Word around here travels fast you know.”

"Why don’t you mind your own damn business!” I spit the words out so harshly that Reggie’s vibrant smile dropped. I could see that I hurt him, but his smile was only gone for a second.

“Everything you do is my business sweetie pi…” he was interrupted by Professor Bird yelling that one of these days if Reggie can’t be quiet, then she’d kill him. Reggie shut himself right up after that. I don’t known how she does it. Prof. Bird is the only person in the probably the whole of the world who can make Reggie shut his trap. If other Professors said the same thing it would in no way change what Reggie was doing. In one ear and out the other. So I kind of have to admire her for her superpower.

We are reviewing the lesson on the proper use of the word whilst. Which in my opinion was completely elementary, but I guess they just try to do simple things after finals. For some awful reason this stupid class also requires a certain amount of days attended to pass. We already know how to use the stupid word, so I just zone out. Reading the posters on the walls, that’s when you know you're really bored.

“All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream,” -Edgar Alan Poe. What if this whole day was just a dream? I pinched my leg under the table. No such luck.

I am so focused on the quote that I didn't realize that Prof. Bird had called on me to answer some question or another. Reggie snaps his fingers right in front of my face, instantly making me want to smack him. I was about to ask her to please repeat the question when Kevin opened the door.

“Margaret Morreti is wanted in Dr. Pine's office,” he says impatiently and out of breath, “Now!”

As I get up, I can hear a few mutters which to be honest make me a little self-conscious. I barely get out into the hall and start walking before I hear Reggie yell, “Aye yo Valentine! Wait up!”

“What did you do now?” I ask as he jogs up, while raising an eyebrow with suspicion.

“I didn't think you wanted to go to the Dean’s office all by your lonesome, so I got up and yelled, ‘This is bullshit’ and she kicked me out. Clever, huh?” he was so proud of himself. I just shake my head and laugh.

“Isn’t it weird they call them ‘Deans’? Like they should still be called principles right? It makes no sense,” he looks at me as if to confirm the statement as a fact. “Why change that up?”

We were about to round the corner to the office when I heard Calvin and Dr. Pine talking about his ‘misconduct’ so to speak. We naturally stopped to ease drop.

“I have to be there. You know very well that fact. If I’m not up there, then I won’t really be doing my job!” he is almost growling at this point. I have to stifle a laugh.

“I’m sorry Calvin, there’s nothing I can do for you at this point. You are not going to be present for the benefit. Now please leave before I have to call security.” Dr. Pine says firmly.

“Fine!” Calvin actually growls. As he walks out the door he makes sure the door hits the wall with as much force as possible. The sound startles me even though I was expecting it.

“Well damn.” Reggie says quietly. He seems to be out of words at the moment. Quiet as it was, Mr. Pine heard him and turns toward us. When his gaze lands on me his smile brightens.

“Ms. Moretti and Mr. Wight, follow me please,” he said as he slowly walks toward his office. I feel very uneasy around our Dean for some unknown reason. He has always given me the creeps. I’ve never heard or seen anything bad, but I just have this vibe that he’s ‘persona non grata’ to say the least.

We follow him and sit down on the rather comfy chairs in front of his desk. He walks around from the back of his desk, and makes a point of sitting down on a clear part of it directly in front of me. Crossing his arms and ankles while he stares me down give him an odd air of confidence that seems likely too much.

“Now both of you realize you will be attending the alumni benefit tomorrow evening, yes?”

Reggie, the smart ass he always is, says, “Are we supposed to be schmoozing them? Conning them out of their hard earned cash? Not to be rude, but aren’t there more qualified people for that for that Dr. Pine? No offense Val.” I shake my head in response. 

“No Mr. Wight, not today I’m afraid your honor student, and that makes you most qualified,” turning to me he says, “Which reminds me, while I have you here Ms. Moretti, I was also wondering what had happened in your class this morning?” The way he says my name makes my skin crawl. Dr. Pine is a short ugly little man with beady eyes. Wears an obvious toupee, his nose is crooked, and his teeth aren’t even close to straight. The mans stupid voice was way too high. It was like talking to a 80 year old man who sucked in helium.

I shift in my chair just slightly. He just looks at me expectantly. “I don’t know sir. I had my eyes closed the whole time. Why don’t you ask any of the other students in the class?”

“Mr. Psycho said he was just talking to you when another student, Mr. Montebello, “knocked him right on his ass” end quote. Is that true?” I was running through the answers in my head as fast as I could. 

I hear the door creek open just a little, but I am not really paying any attention to it and neither is Mr. Pine. Reggie is though. Out of the corner of my eye I see him pick up a small aerosol canister the size of a travel hairspray bottle. The thing opens in his hand, a white smoke comes pouring out. Mr. Pine almost instantly pass out. I look to Reggie wide eyed before he covers my mouth with his shirt. Confused I knock his hands away from me. I have to breathe, and as soon as I do, my world is enveloped in a cloud of gray and white smoke.


	2. Friends?

I’m sitting in my room. The walls are a light grey and the trim is an evergreen. A light breeze moves my curtains, and it smells like fresh cut grass and earth before it rains. Oreo, my favorite little kitten is curled up on my pillows snoozing the day away.

The TV is playing the X-Files in the background like it usually does on Thursdays. This episode is the one where Scully finds out she's pregnant. I absolutely love this episode. I used to watch the whole season over and over again when I was a child.

I get up without as if my actions aren’t my own, and slowly make my way down stairs. I begin to search for something, and yet I haven’t any idea what it is. Drifting into the living room, I sit down on the couch and glance up to the mantle and see photographs of me when I was little. Some of them are with my mother and some man that seems so familiar to me, yet I can’t place him. Then he suddenly appears in the room and asks, “Good morning sweetie, did you finish your show!”

“Good morning daddy!” I practically shout, but it's not me now, it’s little me. I am maybe three or four here. “Yes, I did! Scully’s gonna have a baby!” My mom makes her way into the room with some flowers. Her dark brown hair tied up in a bun, and she's wearing her white sundress with blue forget-me-nots. She smiles at me, and she looks so beautiful and young again. Healthy. She places the flowers in a vase on the piano, and kisses the man I had just referred to as ‘daddy’.

The most curious part of all of this to me is that I have no memory of my father. My mother had always told me he died when I was just a baby. 

I realize this must be a memory in a dream. It's just too vivid. Just too real for me to doubt it in its entirety. When I was very young my mother taught me how to best wake myself from terrible nightmares and dream. I keep trying, but for some reason or another not working for me. The scene changes dramatically from day to night, and it causes me to panic. I hear my father speaking and start to calm down until I realize, he's not alone.

“I’m not running when I have a child with a woman I’m not married to, they’ll think I’m some kind of heathen,” dad says.

“We can take care of them, but the board is almost positive that you could win the House seat. You’re practically invisible and no-one even knows they exist at this point. You have to Stanton. With this we could make you into something even bigger!” Mr. Deep Voice was saying in an urging tone.

“Fine fine. You have to promise she be taken care of, and you’ll keep them safe. Their identities can’t get out ever.”

“I’m not so sure…” Deep Voice begins.

“PROMISE!” Dad growled. The strength and pain in his voice fighting for dominance.

“Okay okay. We will do our best. That is all I can promise. You have my word, but you have to leave for DC tonight.”

“I understand. Am I allowed to say goodbye?” my dad whispers gently.

“I don’t care.” Deep Voice mutters suddenly ice cold.

Then I hear more than see the door shut. Feel the soft breeze tickle my nose that causes me to sneeze. I turn the corner and see my father on his knees. It's a sad sight, a 6’3” man dresses to the nines, silently crying on my mother’s kitchen floor. I run over, hug him, and begin to cry right along with him. What am empathetic little child I was. When I open my eyes next, he’s staring at me.

“I love you. Never forget that your father loves you Valentine” he says it so intensely it scares me. Then he begins to sober. It breaks my little heart to see.

Suddenly the memory begins to fade into a gray/white cloud of dust. I can feel the ache my muscles. I feel heavy, like my body weight 3 times as much as it should be. My head is on someones lap. When I finally am able to crack my eyes open the first thing I see is the side of a man’s head, but I don’t recognize him from this angle. I slowly begin to look around and I see that I’m in a helicopter. A helicopter? As I turn my head I see spiky brown hair, and realize it’s Reggie sitting in the pilot seat. He’s flying this helicopter by himself? No, next to him, of all the people in the world, is Calvin.

CALVIN!

I feel adrenaline rush through my veins. Closing my eyes again as it is probably best to play dead. 

Why the hell am I in a helicopter? 

Why is Calvin in the same helicopter? 

Why hasn’t he pushed me out the door yet? 

Why is Reggie flying this bucket? 

The questions keep coming and no answers are following. All of a sudden the leg my head is resting on flexes just a little bit, and I remember that I didn't even get a good look at his face yet. I open my eyes slightly and BAM! Those beautiful green eyes are starring right into mine.

I sit up so fast I get dizzy. I put my hand on Anthony’s shoulder to steady myself, then realize that these three just kidnapped me. I stand and franticly try to find an exit. Anywhere! Anywhere! Only to realize that I’m hundreds of feet in the air. 

Parachute?

“Calm down Valentine!” I instantly stop at the sound of his voice. “We are not here to hurt you, we are here to take you home.” Feeling the shaking first in my hands, then it shoots rapidly up my arms, down my torso, and into my legs. Anthony slowly walks over to me and embraces me tightly. I feel the warmth in his hug, and I lose myself in it. Knees go weak and I practically fall into him. He smells of leather, mint, and something I can’t put a name to yet its just on the tip of my tongue. The shaking slowing comes to a complete stop. 

Only then do I start to wonder, where is home?

I am reluctant to let go of him, but I need my answers so I pull myself away as quickly as I can. He seems reluctant as well. I walk back the three steps to the bench and sit down. He follows me without question. I think long and hard about my first question, but only one keeps popping into my head. 

“Anthony, why in Calvin here?” I ask it so quietly that I have to repeat myself.

“Calvin is part of your security detail. We had to be a little covert so no one would know who you are or where you were. Also my name isn’t Anthony exactly. It’s actually Dean. I do regret lying to you Valentine, but we needed to protect you,” he said it like it was no big deal. I have a security detail. They need to protect me. It almost seems comical. 

Why? Why am I all of a sudden important enough that I need protecting? I’m a nobody with nothing.

I’m so set back by this all I can say is, “My what?” Then the questions begin to flow like a river, and I can do absolutely nothing to stop them. “Where are we going? What am I doing in this helicopter? Why am I all sore?” Anthony/Dean clamps one hand over my mouth. I can see the smile on Calvin's face. Amused? You are not gonna find me kicking you butt funny, Calvin! I think Dean knows thats it's the only way to shut me up right now.

“You are sore all over because we had a rough flight here, and ‘someone’ didn't strap you in correctly,” he shot a glare at Reggie. “We are taking the helicopter from the airport, and of as where we are going,” I hang on his every word, ”We are on our way to the White House.” Yeah I didn't hear that right. He said they are taking me home. To the White House? I begin to see little black spots cloud my vision and I start to lose control of my muscles. The White House?

I’m shaking again. I take one last glance at Anthony, no Dean, before the inevitable. He looks a little panicky and his eyes are wide with alertness. I reach out and grab his bicep to steady myself, but without fail I end up giving into the darkness.

“Valentine!” is the last thing I hear as I black out.


	3. All of You, Really?

I wake up with an excruciating pain in my head, and lights shining directly into my eyes. To my surprise I’m wearing silk pajamas and I again have no idea where I am. The only thing I really know at the moment is that these sheets are comfortable. I snuggle in a little deeper. 

I look around the room and it's beautiful. Lovely blue and yellow wall paper is spread across three walls. The forth is covered in different size swirls of varying shades of blue. The carpet is a light beige, and is so soft to touch. The room slightly reminds me of the beach. Like one of those houses that rich people own when they want to be on the beach with out being on the beach.

Across the room is a vanity with lights like the ones used for broadway actors. Just off to my right I see a big blue couch and an enormous TV. My left is less interesting with only three doors. Most likely they lead to a closet, outside, and a bathroom. Next to one of the doors is a spiral staircase. I faintly remember the room, like remembering something you were doing when you were drunk. I look up and realize there is a loft above me.

All of a sudden I feel really small. I crawl under the covers and I don't know how much time passes. Maybe 20 or 30 minutes. I slowly begin to dose off, when someone knocks on the door. It hits me that I’m not dressed in the clothes I left in and that I don’t remember changing into pajamas. Who changed me? Oh god please not Dean. I probably look like a raccoon. I don't even want to think about my hair.

I hear a key slide into the lock, and the door opens. I listen closely, still hidden by the duvet. I hear the foot steps coming my way. I shut my eyes quickly and quiet my breathing. I try to keep it steady, but it’s so hard.

“Doesn’t she look cute when she's got bed head?” I’m not sure who says it, but I feel blood rushing to my cheeks. I try to roll over slowly like someone who's asleep would go about it. I don't want them to know I’m wake now.

“Little creepy dude. Remember, she still has to choose, and I wouldn’t get your hopes up stupid, you’re the one who made her pass out.” That was Reggie! Reggie! Thank God I’m still with someone I know. I hear someone else snicker. Calvin?

“At least I’m not the one who didn’t strap her in properly. Like how do you forget to put a seatbelt on the most important person on the chopper?”

“Sooo not professional. Plus I don't think Val or her dad will be okay with that, do you?" Definitely Calvin.

“Just get upstairs you two, before I do something I’ll regret.” I hear four distinct laughs. Four? Who else is here? One of the voices sounded like a woman. I can hear the four sets of foot steps upstairs. I keep counting and recounting the step patterns. Every time I come up with the same answer, three sets of boots and 1 set of heals. I feel panic rise in my throat. 

Who is she? Who else was an ordinary person to me yesterday, and today is assigned to protect me or whatever crap they’re telling me?

I slowly get up and tiptoe to the door farthest away from the staircase. Turning the knob and shutting the door was difficult to keep quiet, but I managed. Once the door is shut I find that I am in the bathroom. Perfect! I quickly strip and get in the shower. The hot water felt good on my cold skin. I start to sing “Jet Pack Blues" by Fall Out Boy. So caught up in singing and in the shower, that I didn't see the door open and somebody walk in. I turn off the shower and step out. I look up and he's only standing a two feet away from me holding out a towel. Dean.

I grab the towel as fast as I can. A devilish grin sneaks its way across his face. "Why are you in here?" I yell at him.

"I thought you might like a towel," he said, that stupid grin is still on his face. For some unknown reason, the most shocking part of his response was that he didn't even flinch when I yelled at him. 

"There is one on the counter, Dean! Why are you in here?" I'm only a little more calm than I was the first time I asked. He turns around and sees the towels stacked on the counter. His smile vanishes, and he cheeks become redder than a tomato.

"I'm sorry Valentine. I didn't know they had already put some in here. You weren’t supposed to be getting out while I left it in here. I'm sorry." Dean backs up into the door. He apologizes to the door, and then walks out the door saying the whole way that he's sorry. He looks like a wounded puppy. For a moment I felt bad for him. I gave up on that after a while. He almost saw me naked after all, but to be fair it isn’t the first time.

I wrap my towel around me and peek out the door to make sure no one is watching. I step out and open the door to what I assume is the closet. Damn! These aren't my clothes, but they are beautiful.

The closet is about the size of a small clothing store. Shirts, pants, shoes, bras, panties, socks, and jackets. If I look a little harder I'm sure I'll find more than just that. I pick out the perfect outfit, a Kansas City Royals' V-neck jersey with a white tank underneath, light blue jeans, and a pair of sparkly blue and white Tom's. I leave my towel on a hook by the door as I leave.

My hair is still wet, so I walk over to the vanity. All my makeup and hair stuff from home is here with my favorite brushes. In addition to all of my stuff is new stuff. Moisturizer, new eye shadow, blush, more brushes, and a few different kinds of perfume. I get busy putting myself together. Once I'm ready for the day, I realize there's no where to go, the doors locked. 

When did I suddenly become so calm about this? Maybe it’s just better to act like this is normal or whatever right? Might as well enjoy myself.

I walk over and plop my butt (more, like run and dive) right on the blue sofa and turn the TV on. To my surprise it's playing The X-Files. I zone out and start thinking about what's going on:

I'm in a penthouse maybe.

I'm stuck with Dean, Calvin, Reggie, and some mystery woman.

My dad might be the Vice President or some Chief of Staff.

They went through my apartment and brought my stuff.

I stop there and think that that was somewhat thoughtful of them. They got all my important stuff. Wait! They had to have been watching me in my apartment to know what's important. Right? What else did they see. My date with Austin? Allie, Bernice and I getting drunk and watching movies? My terrible singing when I cook? Oh no! What else did they see? The thought bothers me slightly but I keep going:

I'm in Washington, D.C.  
I’m really hungry

I have no idea what time it is, or what day it is. I just know that I'm starving. I look around for my phone and see it siting on the bedside table, charging. I hit the home button and see that's its 3 pm Friday, June 18.

"June 18," I squeak. It's been 4 days! Well, Happy Birthday to me. You are 24 years old. You have been kidnapped evidently by your own security team and you're in a different state, but congrats.

I run over and lay on the bed. I'm not sure that this is the best way to get their attention, but... I start screaming into the pillow as loud as I can. It’s completely childish and annoying, but I’m stressed and its making me feel better. Feeling the affects of the lack of oxygen after a minute, and right before I'm about to give up, Calvin grabs me by both arms and holds me at least a foot above the ground. He doesn't look angry or annoyed.

"What is it Valentine?" The worry in his voice is overwhelming. Reggie comes rushing down the steps right behind Dean. 

"What's wrong?" he asked more insistent this time. He gives me a little shake then puts me down. I can't talk, my throat hurts too bad. So in the end I just shake my head. Calvin makes me sit down on the couch, then he heads upstairs shaking his head and muttering about weird girls. Dean follows him, but Reggie comes and sits with me quietly.

We watch two episodes of X-Files before he speaks, "What was all the screaming about." His dark brown eyes bore into me pulling the answer from my lips.

"I'm afraid,” my voice is shaky, "I'm here alone with three or more people I’m not even sure I know. All alone. I want to go home. I want to be with my books and just… home, ya know?” I start to cry. He seems very surprised by my answer. Heck, it surprises me to be honest.

"Valentine," his voice is soft and calming, "you're not alone. I'm here, and I'm the same guy you met junior year of high school. I just have a different job. Everything else I've told you is true." I begin to cry even harder. I let myself think he was a worthless piece of trash for lying to me. He was only trying to protect me. "Please don't cry!" He pulls me into a warm hug, the kind only he knows how to give, and we sit there until I stop crying.

"Feel better?" he asks. The only thing I feel is tired, but I nod my head anyway. I lay my head in his lap, and he starts to brush his fingers through my hair. I fall asleep in no time.


	4. Uh...H-hi?

I wake up in the bed yet again. Rolling over and next to me still asleep is Reggie. He must have put me in bed and was too tried to go upstairs. Not that I mind. We used to have sleep overs all the time. At least he's on top of the covers. I smack him quickly on the cheek, then slowly crawl out of bed. He doesn't even budge.

Someone put slippers next to the bed. They feel warm and comfortable as I slip them on, and I just love the little brown foxes on them. I touch my hair and figure I need a shower. I grab some makeup remover, and head for the bathroom. Mascara was probably running down my face last night, and I didn't bother to wipe it off.

I get inside the bathroom and make sure the door is locked. I don't want anybody else walking in on me taking a shower again. I set my towel on the counter and see there is a note. It is addressed to me. It says:

Good Morning Valentine,

Calvin and I are out. We may be back around 10:30. We are at a debriefing in the White House. I put you into bed this morning. I hope you slept well. I'm sorry we didn't get you off Reggie earlier. Don't pay him any mind. He was just trying to comfort you. Here's some good news. You might be able to meet your father this afternoon. He has a meeting with the German liaison at 1:30, so it should be between 4 or 5 p.m. 

If you would like, this morning we could go pick out a car for you to drive. Unless you would rather be driven by the nation's best protective agents i.e. me, but it's your choice. Also when we get back you have to choose which one of us with be you 24 hour guard. I'm not supposed to tell you that, so let's keep this hush hush. Thanks.

~Dean  
P.S. Have a nice shower! 

I feel the blood rising in my cheeks. I push any thoughts of my shower yesterday aside and hop in the hot spray. There are four different kinds of shampoo sitting there that I didn’t really take the time to look at before. Thankfully I see that my favorite is not among them. They didn't have a camera in my bathroom at least, good. I grab the sparkly green one in hopes there will be sparkles in the shampoo. When I squeeze some into my palm its filled with sparkles! It will leave little sparkles in my hair all day. I may be an adult but every girl like to have a little sparkle in her life sometimes.

I finish washing my hair, and just stand there under the never ending hot water. My father has a meeting with Germany. My father works at the White House. Why didn't mom tell me this? Even when she was on her death bed she was too stubborn to tell her daughter. "I don't remember," she'd say, but I could see it in her eyes that she did. As far back as I can remember she has always been a little bit sad. Her eyes didn't have the same energy. The older I got the worse it became. Somedays she would look at me and say, "You look just like him." Then she'd walk out of the room. How could she keep this from me for 24 years?

This also explains how we payed the bills when mom didn't even work. Probably some "hush hush" cash coming in every month. I think that's why mom didn't tell me. So I wouldn't try to visit him, so I wouldn't ruin his reputation or embarrass her.

The other thing that got under my skin was the security detail. I've known known Reggie since I was 16. Same with Calvin. Then three years ago comes Dean. Why the new guy. Maybe they needed a little help looking after me. I mean I’m not that hard to handle. All I do is read and drink coffee. What if there are more? I think about all the new people that have made a point in being around me. There's Dean, Reggie, Calvin, Elliot, Henry, Jackson, Lily, Allie and Austin. Austin. The guy from Calculus who asked me out repetitively for 4 months until I said 'yes'.

Austin and I had been seeing each other for about 6 months now. Nothing's really happened yet. He was just there to watch me? That bastard! The funny part of it is that I was going to breakup with him. He became too clingy, and the relationship wasn't moving forward. I wanted sex and he was so hesitant. Now I know why!

I finish my shower and get dressed. I find my phone still on the couch. No calls, but there is a text message:

Get up! Get up! We are going car shopping!  
~Dean (Your favorite)

I look at the time and see that's is 10:25. I sneak a peek at Reggie, who is still pretending to be sleeping. Maybe beating him with a pillow will get him off his lazy butt?

Suddenly Dean, Calvin, and Austin burst through the door yelling 'Happy Birthday'. I had completely forgotten about it. Today I'm 24. As soon as Austin steps forward I walk straight up to him and deck him right in the jaw. The pain in my hand is strong, but the adrenalin is stronger. He turns back around and looks at me.

"Nice hit Val. I don't even know why we're here to protect yo..." I slammed my fist right into his gut. He crumbles for the floor like janga blocks. I realize that everyone is staring at me, even Reggie who was standing next to the bed at this point.

I walk over to Dean muttering "Dick" as I step over Austin on the floor. "Ready to go?" I ask him.

"Umm, yeah." he says after a few second delay, "Calvin will be the one taking you shopping now. I gotta fix up Austin over here." I look over at him, and he's still on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Watch out Calvin, she sure can pack a punch," Austin says it just loud enough I could hear him.

"I think I'll be able to handle myself, unlike you." Calvin laughs. He looks over at me, "Ready?" 

"Yep," I squeak

—————————————

When we get to the car lot the first thing I see is a blue '66 Corvette. I just think about the horse power in that engine, and my mouth begins to water. What I wouldn't give to have that. Calvin notices my gaze, and starts over to the car.

"You know they said that you could have a car. They didn't exactly name a price," his smile was infectious. "I have a question."

"Yeah?" I know what's coming next.

"Why did you beat the shit out of Austin? I mean I have no problem with it, but like… why?" He tried to look concerned, but it wasn't working very well. He looked more amused than anything else.

"Did Austin ever talk about what we did when he was with me?" The question just kinda came out. The framing wasn’t fantastic, but that's when I realized that he actually hurt me. There was nothing physical about our relationship. I just kinda had some feelings for him. He wasn’t the first on my team of so called body guards I’ve developed feelings for, but those feelings were from so long ago. Now that I think about it it was for the best.

"He said that you two were becoming good friends. You guys went out for coffee and to dinner a lot," I think that's when it hit him. The fact that Austin wasn't telling the whole truth. "I'm going to kill that kid!" His face becomes flushed, his fists are clenched, and he's grinding his teeth. "I'm sure that Dean and Reggie will feel the same way!"

"No, you don't have to do anything. I think I did enough." I smile the best that I can. Its still very frightening to me when he gets angry like this. Smiling isn’t really working. "Calvin, why are you protecting me, I thought you hated me." I think I should sew my mouth shut, nothing every come out at the right time anyway.

"No. The HQ said you needed someone to discourage you for some stupid reason. Play the bad guy, but still protect you. Best not to ask questions ya know? The job wasn't ideal, but I was the best fit. You know with my… short temper and everything. Not really proud of it, but it helps in some situations." He seems really sincere.

"Did you ever use it to protect me?" I feel small again. “Your… temper?" He scratches his head like he's uncomfortable.

"Yeah, a few times." I look at him questionably waiting for further explanation. "Well, in May you were walking down the ally behind the library, and some creep was following you out and around the corner down 185th. He was about to grab you when I put a hand over his mouth and dragged him back about sixty feet. I cuffed him, and on my way to the cop shop I called Dean and told him to follow you the rest of the way home." Well that was a little more than I was expecting. 

"Well, do you think I could get this one?" I say pointing at the Corvette, and trying to change the subject. 

"Yeah. Dean is going to be really happy when he finds out you picked his favorite car." His smile brighten as we walk over to the front desk and pay for the car. Might I add, in full and in cash. This secret daughter thing might be better than I thought.

As we're walking out with the keys I heard two sales reps talking.

Blonde: "Did you hear. The someone leaked that the President has a 24 year old daughter. Nobody knows who she is or where for that matter. They haven't even released a picture of her."

Brunette: "They've probably got her locked up in the White House somewhere. No doubt she's been there the whole time."

Calvin just pulls me along before I can say anything. When we were outside, he handed me the keys. "I'll be right behind you, remember how to get back?" I nod my head. I'm too stunned to speak. 

President’s Daughter?

I blast out of the car lot and get up to 70 mph. I take the first corner at around 45 mph, nearly hitting a fire hydrant. Hot damn this car is fast. I hear my phone ring, but I'm too busy to answer at the moment. I slow down just a little for the next left. In the wonderful words of Julia Roberts, this thing corners like its on rails! I turn the radio to my a good station and American Authors starts playing. The stop light up ahead is red. I could either get a ticket or be a good kid. I come to a stop. There's a wild streak in me, but I like to save my money. The light turned green and I shoot off like a rocket. In just another block or so I'll be at the apartments.

I pull up, and wait for Calvin. Ten minutes later he shows up pissed off. "How do you even have you license if you drive that fast? I should have them revoke it!"

"I was just breaking it in, stiff." Right now my happiness can't be suppressed by his yelling. I toss him the keys and head up to the apartment.

—————————————

I wish Prof. Bird was here. Reggie won't stop talking about his stupid surveillance that he's had on me for the past 8 years. It's starting to make me uncomfortable. Like I really don’t want to know about all the camera you had around my dorm. I can see the White House from here, but Reggie takes a left and heads for the Capitol building.

The guys have me wear a stupid scarf around my head to disguise myself. They take me down a network of hallways, and down several flights of stairs. Calvin is in front of me, Reggie's on my left, and Dean is on my right. Austin is behind me. Probably marveling at my okay ass or something stupid and pervy. We step onto an elevator and Dean hits the button marked B6. That's lower than the basement. 

No shit Sherlock.

Once the elevator stops we step out into a pure white hallway. At the end of it is a scanner. Calvin puts his hand on it, and the thing lights up green. There's a loud beep, and then the doors slide open. I feel like I'm in an episode of X-Files. "What's this?"

"There's multiple networks of tunnels under all the national monuments. They were designed to get the President and the first family in or out safely incase of a disaster. Most Presidents used them for their... companions. So to say." Austin is just full of information this evening. "Today we are using this to get you in the White House undetected by civilians or anyone else but our own people."

We take a right and there is two little golf carts at the end of the hall. I figured the former Presidents didn't want their companions to be too tired when they got to the White House.

It takes about twenty minutes until we stop in front of another scanner and security door. A bunch of button pushing and ID card scanning later I step through the door. At the end of the hall I can see that his blonde-brown hair has some gray in it, but those eyes are still as welcoming as I remember them. The only thing I remembered about him. They've haunted my dreams for years.

“Hi kiddo,” he said with a wave of his hand.

The President of the United States just waved at me.


	5. A Freaking Spider! Aw Hell No!

It was weird at first finding out who my dad is. Seeing him sitting behind that huge desk, my heart just wants to explode. I can see tears welling up in his eyes as he says, "You've grown so much Valentine." 

He just stares at me for another moment, then starts his explanations. "I didn't want to leave you or your mother. You have to understand that I left to protect you both mostly. There were so many threats again the other candidates families, and my family wasn't known yet. You were invisible and it was best to keep it that way. I wanted to go and get you after the election, but I thought the threats might get worse. When I became President five years ago, your mother contacted me and told me that you two had moved back to the states. She told me you got a scholarship for art, and that you were safe. I wasn't so sure. I had already sent Reggie and Calvin to protect you. Dean and Austin were after thoughts. Dean came later because he was protecting your mother. When she died I couldn't bring myself to get you. I really loved her. 

"About a month ago, I thought enough was enough. The boys were ordered to bring you back to Washington, D.C. I need you here sweetheart. I know you don't remember me, but I want to be a proper father from here on out." When he's finished, he's out of breath from talking so fast.

"I do remember you. I remember the day you left. You told me that you loved me and I should never forget that, and I haven't. I look forward to being a proper daughter." A single tear escapes, but I don't really cry.

I walk over and hug him, and he hugs me right back. We stay like that for a little while. We finally move to go and sit on the couch by the window.

"Have the men on your security detail been behaving?" It was the weirdest question. I took me a minute to answer.

"I think you should talk to Calvin about that one, dad." I said it light heartedly, but he seemed to be tearing up again. “He’s the boss right?”

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you call me dad again." His voice is full of pain. “Calvin isn’t the unit chief actually …”

Dean knocks on the door and peeks his head in. "Mr. President," he looks at me, "Ms. Moretti, the conference is ready for the announcement." Yay… I'm going to be announced as the President's secret daughter.. to the entire world… 30 minutes after meeting him myself. Well there’s no turning back now is there.

—————————————

When the conference was over Dean took me back to the apartment to get dressed for dinner with the President. I have to start calling him dad in my head too.

"Mr. President said something about an elegant dress," Dean says as he unlocks the door. His smile is just radiant.

"Yeah. Hey, do you want to be my date?" I knew he'd take it as a joke, but I was serious. I think he knew that. He shifted from his right foot to his left. "You could help me pick out my dress too!" That where I got him.

"There's no time to waste then, is there?" He runs into the closet and grabs a short green dress, a floor length purple dress, and a puffy little aqua blue dress that just about reaches my knees. "These are the only ones that match some of my ties."

I grab them from him and dash into the bathroom. I try on the purple one, but it ends up being too long for me. Next I try the little aqua one, and I think it looks really good. I put up my hair just right. I step out to show Dean, and all four of them are starring at me.

"Damn girl. Don't you look better than Cinderella!" Reggie says with a giggle. I can't help but laugh.

"Twist! Twist!" Dean yells from across the room. He's wearing a freshly pressed black suit. His vest and handkerchief are the same color blue as my dress. His hair is combed and he has some shinny shoes on. He looks like he's from the 40's. We both do. So Cool!

I twist for them. When my skirt rises to my mid-thigh I stop and giggle.

"How did you know I would pick this dress Dean?" It surprises me a little.

"I had to study your likes and dislikes for about three years. They seemed to change on a regular basis." 

"You realize that you have pretty much picked Dean to be your 24 hour guard." Austin's voice is filled with disgust. Reggie punches him in the shoulder. It wasn't a playful punch either. I think that Calvin may have spilled the beans.

"Yes, I do understand that. Just be thankful it wasn't you. I would have made your life a living hell." I almost spit on him for good measure. Plus I actually didn't know that I just picked Dean to be with me 24/7. Oh well, they didn’t need to know that. At least he nice to look at. I practically blush at the thought.

"My life became a living hell when I met you sweetheart, and I don't think that's going to change." Right then is when Reggie grabs Austin by the arm and grabs him to the security loft. I think Calvin was happy to knock him out.

Dean laces my arm in his and gives me one of those beaming smiles, "Shall we my lady."

"We shall."

We get in my car. I let Dean drive because when he saw it, he looked like a little kid in an ice cream shop. The absolute best part about letting him drive is that he goes just as fast as I do. He takes the corners at 50 and the straights at 90. Seeing him drive in that tux and his bright smile really makes me feel... I don't know how I feel. Warm inside.

"I was in the defensive driving unit." Dean says out of nowhere. He shoves my train of thought right off the tracks. I didn't quite get what he said.

"Huh?"

"All four of us were chosen for a particular skill. Reggie's is programming and fixing little electronic things. Calvin's is his brute strength, flying and level head when he's in danger, or just whenever. Austin was picked for his speed and general linguistics. I was chosen for my driving skills and my weapon specialities. I was top of my class in both." That has me thinking with all this training they have had, they all have to be a lot older than me.

"How old are all of you?" I don't even want to ask that stupid question. I should just have a roll of duck take with me at all times. It doesn't even actually matter, but the answer slightly intrigues me. As usual everything just slips out of my mouth without being filtered.

"He may not look it, but Calvin's 32. Austin is near the "downer" age at 29. Reggie may act like he's 11, but in reality he's 24. I, on the other hand, am 26. My birthday was two weeks ago." He looks at me when he talks, and his driving is not affected. I have to say, I'm impressed.

"Happy late birthday Dean." I smile. “Tell me about yourself.”

“What?”

“Tell me about yourself Dean.” This time I say it loud.

“Aw, shucks. You want to know about little old me? Darlin’ I’m touched.” he says in a Southern accent. “You know almost everything. We’ve know each other for a while and I’ve lied about very little since we met.”

“What don’t I know then?”

“Everything or just the big things?” I give him a look. “Okay, thats everything then. To start off, I was born on January 24 not October 22 like I told you. My middle name is actually Anthony. I have always loved baseball. I played soccer when I was 7 and almost broke my arm,” He pauses only long enough for me to turn and look at him, “and my parents died on my eighth birthday.”

“Oh, Dean,” I say solemnly.

“That’s what they look for. Orphaned boys who are easy to mold into whatever they want. Assassin, Spook, Runner, S.S. agent, or whatever they want. Not all of us, but its preferred. They make you and you do as you're told. I was picked up at St. Peter’s Home for Boys when I was about nine-ten.” He pauses again to take a breath. “They trained me to be an assassin, but the US took down the little ragtag group that was training us child soldiers. Joined the Marine Corps as soon as I could and just kinda moved on from there. Then as soon as you moved to the States, they needed someone that was already trained and around your age. So, here I am.”

This '66 Corvette was causing down the city streets smoothly. He grabbed my left hand with his right, and just held it. He didn't say anything. He just held my hand. 

"Thank you for coming with me." He doesn't reply verbally, but he gives my hand a soft squeeze and smiles.

As we pull up I see that we weren't the only ones invited to dinner. Lines of limos and other cars surround the White House. "He organized this party all by himself, just for you." Dean beams. He seemed to be in a trance. "Ready Valentine?"

"I thought dinner meant the three of us," Why do I always feel so small? I want to just crawl under the covers and stay there. "I don't think I can go in there with all those peo..."

"You look stunning. You're going to blow them away. I will be there so you don't fall. Just follow my lead." He flashes me his All-American movie star smile. He gets out and walks around the car to open the door for me. He offers his arm, and I take it gratefully.

When we walk up the steps I barely notice everyone staring and whispering. I'm still caught up in Dean's smile. He didn’t have one of those ‘Prince Charming’ smiles that swept you off your feet. No, his smile was more like the a rogue finally getting his hands of the Crown Jewels. I'm somewhat glad I didn't wear the purple dress. I would have tripped and fallen by now for sure. I'm also happy for the flats that Dean offered.

Dean introduces me too many people as we make our way over to my father. He seems so at ease with hundreds of people talking around and to him. He wears a simple white suit jacket with black pants. His shoes are black and shiny. He grabs a glass of champaign and strolls over. "Well Valentine, it seems you've brought a date." He looks curious and laughs a little.

"Dad, this is Dean. My personal guard that I'm supposed to have." I give him the look and he just laughs.

"Well I figured you would have picked Reggie or Calvin." He laughs again, but this time it's real.

"Well I like Dean's driving. Reggie only talks about stupid little cameras, and Calvin is too scary. Plus he's boring!" I give dad a wink. A slow song comes on and Dean grabs my hand.

"If you will excuse us Mr. President." His voice sounds deeper and older. I look at him, and he gives me a wink. I can't help but smile. We walk out to the dance floor. I know that I'm going to step on his toes. I'm so bad at this.i can't dance a Waltz. I'm on the verge of telling him when he says, "Don't worry about not being able to dance. I've got you."

My chest feels like there's a car on top of me. "I'll have you know I took Swing Dancing classes in collage" I am so glad I'm not wearing heels.

"Yeah I know, we were in the same class remember." The music picks up, and we're off. We are dancing in perfect harmony. I fit right into his arms. The dance floor clears and it's just us busting out 20's dance moves. The song slowly changes into "Hoppin' In". Perfect rhythm. Perfect partner. Could this night be more fun?

When the song ends he dips mellow and slow. That was fun. We walk over to the head table. I sit on dad's left, and Dean is on my left. Dinner is Fettuccine Alfredo. For dessert they have made a huge cake that says "Happy 24th Birthday Valentine".

"How did you remember. Did one of your agents find out for you?" The cake really surprises me.

"No honey, I celebrate your birthday every single year.. Maybe with a smaller cake, but I did remember all by myself." He really is proud of himself.

I kiss him on the cheek and say, "Thank you dad." I stand up and run over to blow out the candles. Damn good chocolate cake.

The presents are overwhelming. Perfume, necklaces, money, and even a telescope. They are all carted away. Probably to be taken back to my apartment. I don't feel loved really. I just feel known. It makes me uncomfortable. I want to be back in my little apartment in the U district. Seattle sounds comforting.

The music begins to play once again. A nice and slow waltz. I see my dad wink in the corner of my eye, but it wasn't at me. Dean slowly puts his hand on my shoulder. "Would you like to dance with me Valentine?" This song is a perfect slow dance. We walk out to the floor. We slow dance like someone would at prom. 

"The secret to a Waltz is to find a partner who knows what he's doing." Dean smiles down at me with that stupid smile that always makes me melt. Hopefully he never notices.

When the song is over we take a walk through the gardens. The daffodils and roses are in full bloom. The night air is chilly, but I feel very warm. My heart pounds in sync with my footsteps. "Why don't you slow down so I can keep up." I was too busy starring at the garden to notice I had left him in the dust. I just want to see it all before the night grows too dark. 

"Well, you need to learn to keep up!" I laugh uneasily. We walk together until we reach the pond, and sit on the bench in silence just looking at the moon. For the moment everything is peaceful. He slides closer and puts his arm around me. I rest my head on his shoulder. His hand is on my right arm, and his thumb is moving in circles. It may be a simple motion, but it makes me feel like I'm loved. 

Saying 'I love you' doesn't really mean much anymore. It's just a phrase. Just those three little words can do more if someone doesn't mean it. Anyone can say it, but it's really love when someone commits an act of love. Not buying her diamonds or getting him a car. They are simple. Like now. It may not be intentional, but he is committing an act of love. I don't think he thinks of me like that, and I don't know what I think about him. 

I feel a little tickle around my knee. When it starts to move up I look to see what is going on. There is a little spider is crawling up my leg. I try to keep calm and knock it off. It reaches my mid-thigh, and I'm about to knock it off when I feel it's little fangs sink into my leg. I flick it off immediately.

I stand to walk back inside, but my leg can't support my weight. I fall to my knees. The pain is excruciating. I can see the concern in Dean's face as he helps me up. I try to take a few steps, but I can't put any weight on my leg. Dean decides that we won't be getting anywhere soon, so he carries me. 

I can feel the blood rushing to my leg. Every pump is a new burst of pain. I wrap my hands around Dean's neck. The pain is getting worse, and my vision is spotty. Every step Dean takes makes my vision goes black. I can't breath, but I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Valentine," his voice is in full panic mode, "what's going on! What do you feel? What is it!" He lays me down in the grass.

"My," burst of pain, "leg!" another burst. "Vision is going." Luckily I was able to get that one out. He looks at my leg and sees a golfball size welt. By that time four guards are standing around me, and I have lost all control of my muscles. Between bursts of darkness I see that it's Reggie, Calvin, Taylor, and Jasmine. Jasmine? Taylor? I'm in too much pain to think about them right now. Dean leans over to look into my eyes to see if I'm still conscious. His hand is warm on my neck.

“Stay awake, Valentine!” I try to focus on his green eyes, but everything goes black.


	6. Again!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so stupid. God I hate myself and my writing lol :D

My eyes feel heavy. I fight to open them, and when I do all I see is florescent light. The sound of his voice is ringing in my ears. I don't recognize the voice. His words are fuzzy, but he's saying the same thing over and over.

"How is she?" Somebody doesn't sound happy, "By the order of the President of the United States, tell me the state of her condition."

I try to turn my head to see who it is when I hear a multitude of beeps. My eyes can't stay open. I see several white dressed figures run into the room. I can't focus on anything. I see the crease on one of the white figure's forehead. The edges of my vision slowly go. I feel like I'm sinking in an ocean. I hear someone weeping. What the hell? Everything takes on a purple haze. Suddenly I feel the sharp prick of a needle in my left arm. My lights flicker out.

—————————————

I feel like my body is engulfed in a thick caramel. Every time I try to move a muscle it feels like I'm in slow motion. My eye lids feel like bricks, but they open with ease. The stupid florescent light hits me again. I probably look like hell in this light. My poor hair, skin, and eyes. This light really kills the whole "beautiful girl dying" vibe. The little voice in my head laughs. Yeah funny.

Sitting up just to my elbows is tough. Twenty minutes pass by the time I get my them under me. When I look around the room I see too many people. In the corner by the window curled up in a chair is Dean. Across the way is Jasmine. I still don't understand why she's here. On the right side of my bed is Dad. On my left, Calvin. I catch a glimpse of Taylor's beautiful long black hair swooshing around in the hallway. Reggie's laugh is echoing through the corridor.

My throat feels so dry. I reach for the glass by the bed, but my muscles are not fully functional yet and I knock it of the table. Everyone jumps up as if the fire alarm went off. They all stare for a few moments before registering what has happened. Taylor and Reggie burst into the room. All of them wear solemn looks. It becomes so quiet in the room that all you can here are the machines tiny *beeps*. I hear my father gulp.

Dean is the one to speak first, "How are you feeling?" His words sound choked, and his eyes are wild. Calvin looks at him with surprise. Realizing how he looks and he straightens. Back to looking like a panther. Cool and collected, but ready to pounce at any moment. His face is void of expression, but his eyes are filled with emotion. 

"I f-e-e-l l-i-k-e I'-m i-n s-l-o-w m-o-t-i-o-n." I thought it would be funny, but with how my voice sounds it wasn't. Everyone's eyes are glued on me. Panic crosses dad's face. "I feel really slow, and my head feels like I hit concrete. Other than that I'm just peachy." I try to smile but I fail. 

My father's eyes look overwhelmed with joy and sadness. His posture is slumped, and it looks like he hasn't slept in days. When I finally can focus completely on his eyes I can see that they are tearing up. Taylor also notices, and she sweeps him out of the room with Reggie and Calvin just behind her. She might think that him crying will upset me.

It's just me and Dean in the god awful hospital room. He just keeps staring at me. His aqua eyes look less bright, and they're hardly visible in the florescent light. I think even if a car came through the window he wouldn't budge. I was wrong.

A tall man in a black suit with short 50's style blonde hair stands at the door. He looked to be around 25. His posture was ridged. When he looked at me, his deep blue eyes bore into my soul. He moved with such confidence it sent a shiver through me, but his steps were silent. He was almost like a shadow.

"Dean, the President would like to see you." His voice was deep, but was as smooth as silk. He nodded to Dean as he passed. Once Dean was gone he walked over to sit in the chair to my right. He made the trip in just four steps with his incredibly long legs.

"Ms. Moretti, I am honored to make your acquaintance. My name is Wyatt Drake." His words were gentle and calm. It didn't really fit the look. I could see that his eyes had turned a shade lighter. Weird.

"Mr. Drake, it's nice to meet you too. How may I help you?" I avoid looking at his eyes, and focus on the rest of his face. Perfect lips. His cheek bones were strikingly beautiful. That chiseled jaw would have made my knees weak if I was standing. When I got back to his eyes, I could see that his brow stuck out more making his eyes look deep and mysterious.

"Well, to be honest Ms. Moretti," he began.

"Please call me Valentine." I cut him off. I really have to get control of my mouth. Wyatt seemed to light up at the suggestion. Those eyes keep lightening.

"Well, Valentine, I have a problem and I was wondering if you could help me. Only if your up for it though." His eyes looked expectant.

"This problem is what, may I ask?" He laughed.

"You're cute. Oh, yes, forgive me. I have to attend a ball in a few days. It's for the service boys serving the White House here in Washington. The director of the FBI and the CIA will be attending, not to mention the Secretary of Defense. The list will also include the Vice President, and of course, the President."

"Not to be rude, but could you come to your point please?" Maybe I can have my vocal cords removed while I'm here. I quickly add,"I'm not feeling so great, and I don't want to pass out during our lovely conversation." Please fall for it! 

"Do you want me to get a doctor?" He fell for it!

"No, just continue. Thank you though." 

"Ok. As I was saying, this ball I have to attend. I really would like to make an impression, and I was hoping you could help me with that by having you on my arm. So what do you say, will you be my date to the ball?" He grabs my hand as if he was proposing. 

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! A ball? With Wyatt? I just met this dude. I try to keep my cool, but being hooked up to a heart monitor makes it hard. It starts beeping like crazy. Wyatt doesn't seem surprised about this. I sit up with a sort of urgency. Head rush!

I drop back down unable to control my muscles again. I can feel my body shaking rapidly. Am I having a seizure? Bells and whistles go off. Dean runs in panicking. He keeps muttering "What's wrong?" and "What did you do Wyatt?" Eventually doctors run in, and the boys are shoved out into the hallway. They put my morphine IV drip back in. Now that's what I call customer service. I can still hear Dean yelling when I close my eyes.

—————————————

When I got up, I saw that only Dean was in the room. He looks so peaceful sleeping in the bed across from me. I see a little discoloration around his jawbone, and his knuckles are wrapped. I wonder what Wyatt looks like? I think about it as I untangle myself. My heart monitor takes on the rhythm of a flat line. I quickly disable the system so it still looks like I'm hooked up. Beeping along happily. Thank god I minored in tech.

I plant my butt in the chair next to him. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. The dark lines smooth out around his eyes and mouth. His forehead is relaxed and his jaw, besides the fact its bruised, is in a nice relaxed set. His breathing is steady and almost robotic. Every few minutes he moans something like "I'll keep you safe." and "I'm sorry." They are barely audible.

His lips are parted just barely. Unable to control myself, I softly run my finger over them. The toxic memory of his smile is creeping its way back into my brain. His lips are smooth as silk. I take a sharp breath. Dean's eyes fly wide open and he jumps to alarm.

"What the hell! Why aren't you in bed? What are you doing up? Damn it! Reggie! Calvin! Taylor! Get in here now!" His voice was filled with anger, but did I hear a touch of worry in his tone? Or am I imagining things?

"I would have you know Mr. Montebello, that I'm feeling perfect and would like to leave this godforsaken hospital!" I screamed. Why did I scream? I never scream at people. His eyes light up like the fires in Hades domain.

I look toward the door. Reggie and Taylor are standing rigidly, their eyes filled with horror. Calvin pokes them both in the back, and they become stiff as boards. There is no emotion in their eyes either. I look pleadingly at Taylor. 

"You will leave this hospital when the doc says you're ready. I don't take orders from a 25 year old girl who's been having breakdowns. So excuse me when I tell you to get back in bed." His anger surprised me. "Get the doc."

I jump back into bed without another word. Stupid Dean. I would like to give him a swift kick in the butt, and a piece of my mind (without getting in trouble). When Taylor and the other two leave, I begin to drift off. I don't even notice that I fall asleep.

—————————————

As the sun beats down on the Water Lilly's petals I sneak a glance at Dean. He has propped himself up on his elbows, and his head is tilted back so he can soak up the sun. His legs are stretched out and crossed at the ankles. His eyes are closed and it catches me off guard when he asks,"Are you staring at my devilishly good looking face, or are you day dreaming Valentine?"

“Well, wouldn't you like to know." I tease.

"I would actually. If I can't even get my girlfriend to stare at me longingly then I'm doing something wrong." He opens his eyes and gives me a broad smile. I don't understand why I'm comfortable with the word girlfriend. He raises one eyebrow and asks,"Am I?"

"You have nothing to worry about Dean. From what I see you are a child of the devil and an angel. You got the Devil’s looks and the Angel's heart." I give him a wink.

"How poetic," he says sarcastically, then adds, "and very true."

"I just can't keep my eyes off you, honey." Honey? I can't help it his smiles are infectious. 

I look into his blue eyes. Theres something that's keeping them alert. All week he has been acting strange. Running out in the middle of the night, and bringing back watermelon. He's been avoiding me, and acting nervous. Then out of the blue he wants to go camping. 

Wait why do I remember last week? Last week I met my dad. Why do I feel like Dean and I are living together? What's going on?

"What are you thinking about?" His deep voice pulls me back to reality. Wait, is this reality?

I have no reason to lie to his so I tell him the truth, mostly,” I was thinking about how weird you were this week, and that we should go swimming."

He gets up and offers me his hand. I take it out of affection not need. His touch is soft but also warm. 

"Valentine Margaret Moretti," my heart skips a few beats as he gets down on one knee,"do you think you'll be able to handle the Devil’s son as your husband?"

I feel tears welling up. "I think I can handle him. Why do you ask?" There's a hitch in the last word, and I have to take a deep breath.

"Well, he would like to know if you would become his beautiful wife?" I can't hold my tears back anymore. I have fallen in love with this man, but I feel the urge to run. I'm stuck.

"No." This sets him back. I see a glint of something shiny in the tree line. I grab the 9mm from the holster tucked in my pants at the small of my back. Why do I have a 9mm.

I hear the click of rifles all around me. I see Dean pull out a revolver. He doesn't point it at me, but at the woods. We are back to back.

"I mean, not yet, give me a minute."

—————————————

I wake up in a cold sweat and I let out a scream. Dean bolts in from the hallway. His eyes are alert. Do I see panic in them too? His hand is on his holster, but when he sees its just me in the room he drops it. He quickly walks over to my bed and asks, "Are you all right? What happened? Was it the nightmares again?”

For as long as I can remember I have had these terrible nightmares. It’s almost as I turn on a horror movie when I fall asleep. Staring in these creepily life like nightmares as the damsel is none other than me. The most gruesome deaths I think has ever happened.

I can't tell him what happened though. Not about my dream. I still can't believe that I have subconscious feelings for Dean. Well, maybe not subconscious. I can't just say 'Dean, I think I'm falling in love with you.' I mean how stupid would that be? 

He looks at me with those blue eyes expectantly. I just shake my head mutely. I still don't think I can trust my voice at the moment. He smiles and gets up to leave, but I don't want him too. My heart hurts with every step he takes closer to the door.

"Please don't go. Stay with me." I almost beg. I feel like I'm on the verge of crying. 

"Yes."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."


	7. Loves me?

"Freedom!" I yell as we walk through the sliding glass doors. "I'm out." I start skipping, and Dean lengthens his stride to keep up. I stop to see if he will too, and I get really light headed. Damn. I begin to fall, but Dean wraps his arms around me. A little more than necessary. I look up and give him a broad smile. He lets go of me, but puts a strong hand on the small of my back to guide me in the right direction. 

"You need to be more careful Ms. Moretti." His voice is tired. It looks like he didn't get much sleep.

"When it's just us Dean, call me Valentine. Alright."

"Well, VALENTINE, what would you like to do? Today you could take a walk in the park, take a nap, or we could visit the Smithsonian. You have tea with your father at 4pm and dinner is at 7."

"Why don't we go to the Smithsonian?" I feel a little excited. I have never been all the way to Washington D.C. and it would be nice to have a look around. "Who will be going?"

"Well, Taylor has the day off with Reggie. Calvin has been called up to New York. Jasmine will be collecting your friends for a special ..umm.. event. So today it will be just you and Mr. Dashing." I must have given him a strange look because he explained. "Me. I mean me."

I can't help but laugh. I haven't laughed like that in months. He looks at me like I've eaten a bug. "You're a strange one aren't you?" He can't help but laugh with me. He seems to be brighter than usual. 

I go to open the door to the car, but a catch a glimpse of a strange tall man. When I turned back he was only 30 feet away. Shit. Dean just begins to notice him. He shoves me into the car without hesitation. After a swift kick to the knee Dean jumps into the car next to me.

He whips out his phone and calls Reggie. "Get to the apartment now. Secure the building. I don't want a single person on that block. Get Taylor and Austin to meet us at the door," pausing to take a breath,"Drive!"

I hear multiple gun shots. Most of them are hitting the back window. Dean grabs the back of my head and yells something like 'Get down', but I can't be sure. There is so much adrenaline rushing through my veins that I can't hear anything. I don't move, so Dean wraps me in a hug pulling my head to his chest. All my senses are back. I can hear his heart beat. It's beating at average speed. Either he is used to stress at this level, or his regular heart rate is extremely low.

By the time the shots stop, we have taken a few rights and a left or two. There must have been more than one of them. Still Dean doesn't loosen his grip, and I don't want him to. His cologne has to be Phoenix, my favorite. When he is confident there is no threat left he begins to let go, but I give a little sniffle like I'm still afraid. I shake a bit for added affect. He tightens his hold. He starts making hushing sounds, and begins to rub my back. 

This comforts me, and I didn't think I needed it. I had been through hundreds of real life stress tests in my protection class. I had been shot at before, but I knew there was no real threat on my life. Moments ago I only felt like I was passing a test. The moment Dean let go of me it really set in. He was out to take my life. I started shaking for real.

We pulled through some road blocks and parked in front of the apartment building. Dean whispered,"We are here. Are you ready Ms. Valentine?" I nod my head slowly. I watch him get out of the car, and then see his hand reach for mine. I take it gratefully. 

Taylor, Reggie, and Austin run up and surround me. They rush me into the lobby. Taylor wraps me into a hug. Reggie does the same.

"Are you ok?" There is a panicky look in Reggie's brown eyes. I hadn't noticed before, but his left eye has a cats eye. When he gets stressed or afraid it widens. I think I like it. "Really are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I've been shot at so many times. This was nothing."

Their jaws drop, and they're speechless. Taylor puts her hand to her chest and starts hyperventilating. Reggie makes a point on how he has to sit down. Dean is motionless. However, Austin is the only one unfazed by this statement.

"You know I was the instructor for that class, right?"

"Yep. I used to think you were a natural with a gun, but now I know you had some special training." I glared at Austin like I have never glared at anyone before.

"You...you shot her. You shot her!" Dean's voice got louder each time he said it.

“At her. Dean the word is ‘at’, but yes, I shot at the queen bee. She's a fast one too. I couldn't hit..." His sentence was cutoff due to Dean's hands around his throat. I didn't even see him move. My eyes are locked on them. I am actually enjoying this.

Reggie try's to pull Austin away from Dean, but by accident Austin slugs Reggie. Soon it becomes an all out fist fight between the three of them. The guys have been a little hostile towards Austin since Calvin figured out that he broke my heart, but I didn't think there was this much built up anger.

Taylor whistled so loud I feel like my eardrums will burst. The guys stop dead in their tracks. "Now if you three don't stop fighting, then I will personally have to kick each one of your immature asses." They didn't dare move a muscle. "Now get Valentine upstairs. Together!"

The three of them walked me up the stairs to the seventh floor. When we stepped into the hall I saw fifteen guards milling around. They all stiffened and saluted.

"Thank you all for being here to protect the First Daughter." I hear Dean's short speech through the door. "The block can be unblocked." It took about five minutes to come into the apartment.

"You like him, don't you?" Reggie softly smiles at me. "If you brake our captains heart, we all will be destroyed."

"I thought that Calvin was the captain."

"No. The position requires brain not only braun. So Dean beat out Calvin for the position."

"Wow."

"He has never really had a relationship. I almost positive that if he ever falls in love she will be the only one he will ever love. Be careful." Taylor warned. "He's fragile."

It's hard for me to imagine Dean as fragile. I have only seen him strong and smart, but I haven't seen any weakness. I was protected by this man. He is not supposed to have a weakness, but I turns out that his weakness is love.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Taylor had begun to tend to Reggie's wounds. I flinch with every stitch. Reggie didn't even move until Taylor dumped rubbing alcohol on his knuckles. Taylor just leaned down and kissed him to quiet him. Didn't see that coming.

"You two are...uhh... TOGETHER? Why didn't you tell me Taylor?" I squeaked.

“Well, you should have noticed. Reggie and I were always together when you saw us, right? Except for your English class," she giggled.

"I need to pay more attention." I couldn't help but smile. "I'm happy for you two." 

The three of us laughed until Dean entered the room. We stop mechanically when he opened the door. He gave us a suspicious look, and we couldn't hold in the laughter. The more confused Dean looked the more we laughed. 

Reggie stood after a few minutes. "Dean why don't you let Taylor fix your face and your hands?" Reggie patted him on the back. "Hellava fight, huh?"

"Yeah it was a good one."

I flinched every time Taylor stuck the needle in Dean's skin. However, he didn't move not even when she splashed alcohol on his hands and jaw. He was steady eyed and determined. He looked over at me. "Why are you flinching. The needle is in my forehead." 

"Sorry." This is so embarrassing.

"There's no reason to be sorry. You are just worried. It's okay." He smiled at me warmly, and my heart rate increased to an unbearable speed. I started humming to distract myself. Taylor came to notice. She hurried up on fixing Dean, and grabbed me. We walk up stairs and she turned on the security camera and handed me a set of headphones.

"What's are these for?”

"We're going to spy on the boys. It will be fun." She giggled.

On the huge screen I saw Dean and Reggie sitting on the couch silent. They turned on the TV and were watching the X-Files.

Dean: "This is my favorite show. I can't believe that they still air it. The funny part is that most if it is true."

Reggie: "You know this is Valentine's favorite show too."

Dean: "I know, I had to get some background on her. I started watching the show. It took me a whole week to finish the whole thing. I totally fell in love."

Reggie: "With the show or the girl?"

Dean: "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Reggie: "Yes you do. You like her don't you?"

Dean just shakes his head and smiles.

Reggie: “You’re blushing. You do like her! I knew it! What's stopping you from sweeping her off her feet, and riding off into the sunset?”

Dean: "You are joking right? For one she's the President daughter. Two, she is so kind hearted and pure, that I don't want to dirty that. Three, her dad is the President! Four, I swore that I would never date, or fall I love while I was in the Service. Five, I am literally her Secret Service Agent. Oh did I mention her dad is my boss’s boss’s boss’s boss?”

Reggie: "Dammit Dean, just because you have never loved anyone doesn't mean you can't. Why can't you date someone while you're working with me? Are you afraid she'll fall for me? She is a wonderful girl. You've liked her since you first saw your assignment. I remember. You still have her picture in your wallet." 

Dean: "How do you know that? Besides I'm sure she has no feelings toward me. She's in love with Calvin."

Reggie: "How do you know? And I mean Calvin? Really?I think she has feelings for you, not Calvin."

Dean: "Feelings, that's what I'm saying. She may have a feeling or two for me, but she loves Calvin. You can see the admiration in her eyes when she looks at him. I mean I can't compete with that. Plus if I did get her, and we fell in love, what would happen if I died. I could never do that to her."

Reggie: "Bull. She is only afraid of him. That's also just your lame excuse for being lonely, and letting something beautiful walk away."

Dean: "Think what you will, I'm going to go check on the girls upstairs."

"Oh god!" Taylor squeaks. She rips my headphones off and throws both pairs in the basket. She turns all the TV's off, and grabs a fashion magazine before Dean can even open the door.

“Well, hello ladies. What are you two doing up here?" Dean gave us a wide smile, but still minding the cut on his bottom lip.

Taylor and I give each other wild grins. "Nothing," we say in unison. That was not suspicious at all.


	8. Do Wha Ditty

I feel something warn against my cheek. My eyes flutter open to find Dean standing above me. He's wearing a suit with a white tie. How handsome can he get? I bury my head under the pillow. I'm too tired to ask why he's all dressed up. 

He rips the covers off me. I curl up in the fetal position. It's so cold. I throw pillow after pillow, and Dean dodges all of them with ease.

"What do you want? Give me my covers!"

"Don't you remember the party you were invited to by Wyatt?" I nod my head slowly. "Well that's tonight. Starts at 6pm Do you know what time it is now?" I shake my head, "Well, its 3:30 and you need to get up. Now." 

"Oh no. That's today. I didn't say yes."

"Well he took your panic attack as a 'yes', because he had a dress sent over." I looked over at the coat rack. There was a deep gold floor length dress hanging on the door of the closet.

"Well let's get moving." I couldn't help but smile at the thought. Wyatt picked this dress out just for me. How sweet. Thinking about it, Dean had picked out the beautiful aqua dress for my birthday ball. That was a little bit better than this one. 

I jump out of bed and run over to the dress. Let's see if I can have some fun. "Oh, this dress is wonderful. Isn't Wyatt just the greatest? I can't believe he picked this beautiful dress out for me. Oh look, a little card. 'My dearest Valentine, I hope this dress is as stunning as you are.' Aww."

"Wyatt is an ok guy. Have fun with him." He is so jealous. He storms up the stairs. He’s just a little attention hog. I'm starting to regret it a little. 

I run over to the bathroom. Just before I open the door I knock. I can't run in on someone like Dean does to me. When I'm satisfied that no one is in there I run in and take a shower. Though this time, I peek out to see if Dean decided to take a stroll in here. No such luck.

I dry my hair and put it in a bun. "Purple or red lipstick? Purple. No, red. Red always goes with gold, right?"

"Yes. Red does go with gold very well. Plus you'll look stunning in it." God, why does he have to sneak up on me like that.

"I thought you wouldn't come in here, because of what happened last time." I give Dean a smile.

"Well at least this time you're dressed. Although you don't have to be." I can see that stupid smile even without looking at him. It's become imprinted in to my mind. I have come to love his smiles. All of them.

"Well, at the moment, I don't think that would be right. Do you?" I turn and give him the same smirk. 

"Well, yeah, I guess it wouldn't be very professional, would it?" He stiffened when he said this. I have to play this off. What could I say?

"No. It's just because we'll be late for the party." I give him my best sexy smirk. I can't help but laugh at his shocked expression. "No, but we will be late if we keep joking around like this. Let's get moving."

"We're waiting for you Valentine. So hurry it up would ya?" He laughs as he closed the bathroom door. That laugh makes my knees weak. I have to stop swooning over him. Nothing is ever going to happen with that.

I put on the dress and step out to see Taylor and Reggie dressed up, and Calvin leaning up against the wall in a black tux with a white bow tie like Dean and Reggie. I rush over to him and give him a hug. "Your back. Why did you leave? Never mind your back." I can not stop talking can I? I’m just so happy.

I feel like I had my brother go away to some dangerous place. I take a glance at Dean who is giving the 'I told you so' glare. Looking over at Reggie shaking his head. I think I can help Reggie out.

"Man, it felt like I lost my big brother when you were gone." That'll give Reggie a hand up on Dean.

"Well, little sister, let's get a move on." He gives me a wink, and I return it. I look back at Reggie giving Dean the same glare he gave before, but he added the 'You're stupid' smirk. Good job Reg.

We walk down the hallway to the elevator. I step in first and then Reggie whispers to Taylor. "The three of us will take the stairs." she announced. She grabbed Reggie's hand and Calvin's arm, and they started for the stairs. She looked back and gave me a wink. 

"Well that was weird." I say.

Dean hops in and I push the lobby button. I watch the floors tick by. 7... 6... 5... Then I see Dean walk towards the panel 4... He pushes that STOP button, and just as the button says we stop. I might add a little fast than I would have liked. He walks over to me with a serious look on his face, and I become frightened.

He come within inches of me. I can feel the warmth radiating off his skin. My mind becomes blurred as we stand there silent. He raises his hand to put it on my shoulder, but thinks better of it.

"You need to know something about Wyatt Drake.” Can you say mood killer? “He isn't a guy you want to be hanging around with. He is rude and disrespectful to women. He... he..." Dean's voice starts to shake, "Just stay away from him, okay?"

"No, you have no say over who I date or who I am seen with." I push the lobby button again. "Frankly I don't know why you care so much about it."

"Date?" He looks so angry. I don't care.

"You don't know what will make me happy. So don't concern yourself with my happiness. Concern yourself with your own. Plus, keeping me way form the people I like is a horrible thing to do." Ground floor. 

"Bastard." I yell at him as I step out of the elevator. Taylor looks beyond shocked. She grabs me, and we head off to the car. I take a glance back and see Dean siting on the floor in the elevator with his head back. Reggie is bent down next to him, and Calvin is holding the doors open. 

"I'll call for another car, get in." Taylor whips out her cell, and orders another car for the guys. Then she texts Reggie to tell him we left, and another car is on it way. 

She turn to me and asks. "What happened? Reggie thought it was a good idea to leave you two alone." 

"He told me to stay away from Wyatt. He also said a lot of hurtful things about Wyatt. I really feel bad for him. Such a jerk." 

"Valentine, he wants you to stay away from Wyatt Drake because he loves you. Can't you see that he jealous?"

I feel so ashamed. There's a knot in my throat, and my stomach is doing back flips. "I have to apologize!"

"No! Don't you dare. He is afraid you'll find out that he loves you. You can't apologize otherwise he'll think you know, which you do, and get scared." 

"Then what do I do?" I whimper.

"Do you like him?"

I'm shocked. "W..what?"

"Do you like him?" she repeats.

"He makes my knees weak, and he haunts my dreams." I can't hold it in anymore. "I love him. I can't get him out of my head, and when he touches me it feels like I'm burning up. His smiles and laughs are so wonderful. I just can't imagine him being away from me. He is my prince in a black Kevlar vest." 

"That's a nice way to put it,” she smiles at me.

"I've only really talked to him like twice before all of this." I feel like a little girl.

The car stops and Wyatt jumps in. I didn't even know we had gone this far. I look out the window to see a huge manor. It is almost the size of a palace. "I didn't know you lived with your parents." I say, almost in a trance.

"Oh, I don't. Thats all mine. My father gave me a billion, and I had this puppy built. My mother gave me about a million, and she said I could only spend it on the woman I was going to marry. So it's safe to say I haven't spent any of it."

"Because you will never get married?" I ask.

"No, I'm not positive I've found her yet. We'll see."

I come to realize I'm alone with Wyatt, and that he's moving closer to me. Taylor must have gotten in the front. He slowly puts his arm around me, and grabs my right hand. He pulls off my glove and kisses my hand. Then he travels up my arm reaching my neck. I pull away. Ah, what a perv.

"I'm just kidding Valentine. If I wasn't, we would be turned around, and headed back to my house. Plus there would have been a lot more kisses. Trust me. I really respect you, and I would never do anything to hurt you. If I made you uncomfortable, I'm truly sorry."

Well, that seemed genuine. "You didn't make me feel uncomfortable. I just thought it was moving a little fast. Oh, and I retract my statement."

"What statement?"

"Calling you a pervert." He looked shocked.

"You didn't call me a pervert."

"Oh, well, maybe it was just in my head. Sorry again."

We laugh all the way to the party. On our arrival, they opened a gate in the back. We walked through the White House and outside to the beautifully decorated yard. There are small blinking lights in the trees, and amazing tables. The center pieces were arrangements of white roses and purple carnations.

I look over at the dance floor and see Reggie and Taylor. Then dad. He looks so cute. He wearing my favorite color. Aqua blue. I remember why it was my favorite too. It is the color of Dean's eyes. I scan the crowd for him. I catch a glimpse of his dark hair. He is dancing with some blonde. They are really close.

I start toward them, but am stopped in my track when she kisses Dean. She's not just any blonde. She's Bernice Marks.

Chapter 9

Bernice Marks? How could she do that to me. Even when we were at school she knew I liked him. She always liked Reggie or Calvin or even Austin. Who at the time was my boyfriend. This is a new level in betrayal. I remember a conversation with Dean and I when I brought up Bernice, he said, ‘Oh, your pretty blonde friend.’ 

How could he do this? I can't stop asking these dumb questions as I run down the steps and into the garden. No one is in here so it should be safe to cry. I sit on the edge of a fountain and let all the tears rush out. I sit there and cry for a long time.

Then it hit me. Where are my guards. Are they watching me? I wipe all the tears and makeup away. I feel a strong hand on my shoulder, and I jump. I look up just to be disappointed. It's only Wyatt.

"I understand you love him, and he's not really "in the mood" so to say. How about we go make him jealous. I mean really jealous. What do you say?"

I mull this over for a moment. He deserves it. It would be fun. So, why not. "I'm down. What do you have in mind."

We plan out a few things, and by things I mean kissing and holding hands so Dean can see us. I feel foolish for being so juvenile, but at the moment that doesn't matter to me as much. Bada bing bada boom our plan goes in to action. 

Wyatt and I dance very sensually for a few minutes. Every time I look at Dean he's staring at us with an angry expression. Wyatt and I play the sneaking off to have fun game, and every time we get caught. Thank god someone sees us every time, and as according to plan we look disappointed we couldn't escape. We drink champaign, laugh, and talk. 

Toward the end of the night Wyatt decides to make some introductions. First there was Riley, Wyatt's brother. It was amazing to see him dancing with Jasmine. They're a perfect match. Riley is about three inches taller than her, and she fits nicely into his arms.

Next was his father Jaden Drake. Head of the FBI, and a little cold, distant, and overbearing. I can see where Wyatt got his looks from. His beautiful blonde hair, and those stunning eyes. "Well, I see that Wyatt has found himself a suitable girlfriend, and possible wife. You've finally done well for yourself Wyatt."

"Well, dad, umm she's not.."

I come to his rescue. "Not going to miss this song. So, please excuse us." I drag him off to the dance floor. We waltz for a while before he speaks up.

"Thank you for that, but now you understand that since you didn't deny it he think we're engaged."

"We're what?" I almost stop dancing. "Well I think I have a fix for that. Does he know I'm the President's daughter?"

"No I just introduced you as Valentine." He looked at me puzzled. "Why?"

"Well I have a friend who looks like me, and she owes me a huge favor. Let's go see her."

I find Anna drinking at an alarming pace. I whisper, "You owe me a huge favor, and I'm calling it in tomorrow. Don't get wasted, or you're dead." She slowly put down her drink and announced she was going back to the hotel.

I grab a glass, and watch Wyatt approach. "Let's put some whip cream and a cherry on top of the jealous pie." Well, let's do it.

"Ok. Nice name for a pie. I think it would taste like blackberry. So, what do you have in mind?"

"Just follow my lead and laugh. Ok?"

"I'll try, but you watch yourself." He took the glass out of my and put it on the table. Putting his hand on my lower back, he ushered me forward toward the pavilion. It was secluded, and no one from the party could see us here, unless they saw us walking off.

"Just keep looking forward. When I turn back, don't, ok." I just nod and laugh. He turned for only a moment, and made some motion. I know he didn't signal for someone to come here. So what did he turn for? "Get ready for something unscripted."

"Unscripted?" I laughed.

He pushes my up against the wall of the pavilion, and starts kissing my neck. He lips feel like they're burning my skin. My heart isn't racing like it should, but I can barely breath. 

"Wyatt." He silences me with a kiss. If this is acting, then I should have studied a different major. 

"Let's run away. Let's run away and get married." He stood still. When I didn't answer right away, he let go. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He gave me a wink. Right play along.

I catch a glimpse of Dean's blue eyes in the bushes on the other side of the pavilion. Let's give him a show. "You didn't frighten me. I was just thinking of baby names." Wyatt didn't even look fazed.

"Well then, future Mrs. Drake. How many kids were you thinking? Two, five, or maybe ten?" Dean moved so fast I didn't see him in the pavilion until it was too late. He had his strong hands wrapped around Wyatt's neck. "Dean?" he choked.

"She is not yours to run away with. You don't deserve her you rat. You will not be the father of her angels. She's perfect and your scum. You'll ruin her. She's not yours!" Dean said as he pinned Wyatt.

"If she's not mine, then whose is she? She's not Reggie's. Is she Calvin's? Or maybe Austin's?" Wyatt fought his way to a standing position.

"She's... she's..." Dean stuttered. Then we heard gun shots.

Taylor, Reggie, Calvin, and Jasmine ere rushing toward us. "Get her out of here. Wyatt go protect the President."

"With pleasure." Wyatt said as he ran faster than I had ever seen anyone run before. 

Calvin put a bulletproof vest on me, and then we took off for the White House. Does he just have those in his pocket? Taylor had me take off my heels so that I could run faster. We were half way when I hear another gunshot. This time it hit someone. It hit Reggie right in the shoulder and he collapsed. I could see the blood spread from the wound across his body, and all over the dance floor. He stopped moving completely. I could see blood coming from his mouth.

Austin came out of nowhere, and picked up Reggie. I could just barely see the tears running down Taylor's face. Her expression was blank, and her eyes were emotionless. There were only tears. When Austin got Reggie in the house he started to panic, "We don't have time to wait for the medic or the doctor. If we wait he dies."

"Get me a needle, and plenty of towels. Now!" I screamed. I am so glad that when I started school I wanted to be a doctor. I took a year of medical courses. "Hurry we don't have much time before he goes in to shock and there won't be enough blood to sustain him."

Calvin and Austin take off and bring me mounds of towels. I started stitching up his wound as fast as I could, but the bleeding only slowed down.

The bullet was removed beforehand, but Taylor kept screaming for me to get it out of him. Her hands were trembling and her eyes were wild. She can't comprehend what we are telling her, or anything else for that matter.

The pain in her voice told me she needed to go. I motioned for Calvin to grab her, and he took her in to some other room. "I need a bag of O negative blood now. Austin run!" 

He took off at the speed of sound. Reggie hasn't passed out yet which is a good sign. The bullet cut through his arm clean. God, if he dies I will bring him back and kick his ass.

I hear Taylor scream. I look up at Dean, and in a silent agreement he took off down the hall toward Taylor and Calvin.

"Is Taylor ok?" Reggie asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you breathe slowly." I tell him as I finished, and hooked him up to some more blood. I'm so worried that my hands are shaking.

"I want my wife to be ok if I die. Tell her that I love her just in case. Please." He gasps.

"No problem Reggie. I'll tell Taylor." Then it dawned on me. "Wait. You two are married?"

"Yeah, for about a year now."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I am totally shocked.

"You really need to pay more attention. We both wear rings, Valentine. Now go, I'll be fine for a few minutes alone." He gives me a weak smile.

I walk down the hall to the room where Dean and Calvin are "detaining" Taylor. I pass a few doctors on the way, and I update them on Reggie. They rush toward him. I step in to the room to see that Taylor is out cold, and the boys are standing over her with a syringe.

"What the hell happened in here? Is she ok?" I am about to take someone's gun and shoot them.

"Define 'okay'." I'm going to kill Calvin first. He just gives me a sly smile.

"She went into a violent fit. We couldn't get her to calm down, so we knocked her out. Was that not the right course of action doc?" Dean asks. I'm starting to debate on who dies first.

"Well, I guess it was, but one of you should have asked me first. Is she allergic to any narcotics?" I could have been a doctor. I sound like one.

"No." Calvin says with a little worry in his voice.

I check her vital signs, and there's a consistent heartbeat. Suddenly I feel a strange extra beat. Faint but it's still there. I pull her short dress up to see her stomach, and I push lightly on the lower part of her belly. My suspicions are confirmed. Double heartbeats are caused by...

"Guys."

"What's wrong?" Dean and Calvin say in unison.

"Taylor's pregnant."


End file.
